This Secret I've Hidden
by Xx Kittygirl Minnow xX
Summary: Since Lettuce was 13, she's always kept her life a secret. But why does she have to go to the trouble to make up a "normal life" and pretend to be someone shes not? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello Everyone! This is Kittygirl Minnow here, but feel free to call me Kittygirl or Minnow. This is my first fan fiction, I am open to critique, but no flames please. Here is the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew**

There! I'm done. I hope you like the story! Edited 7/14/09

* * *

-**Prologue-**

As I look around Cafe Mew Mew now, I notice the changes here in everyone, except me... sort of.

For the past three years Zakuro hasn't changed much, but shes more open now. Her long purple hair is as long and pretty as ever. Her sapphire eyes are more friendly too, as less people tense up around her.

Pudding is as lively and cheerful as ever, a little more mature and careful too, since her tricks don't end up as a catastrophe. Pudding's hair has grown out into a small ponytail at the back of her head.

Mint is not so snobby anymore, and she even helps Ichigo out once in a while, but not often. She has stopped putting her hair up in buns, but leaves it down with two light blue clips on the right side of her head.

Ichigo is very graceful now, not to mention prettier than before. Yet she still has the exact same personality, complaining to Ryou about her paycheck and Mint not working. She still keeps her red hair in pigtails. One surprising thing that happened? Ichigo broke up with Masaya, but when Ryou first heard of this, it got him thinking that Ichigo liked him. That's not really the case. Ichigo broke up with Masaya because she realized she didn't like Masaya anymore. Masaya accepted that, afterwards telling Ichigo he felt the same way. She was a bit worried for a bit that she hurt Masaya, but he assured her it was fine. Then they just went their separate ways, and Ichigo hasn't seen him since. However, that was only a couple of weeks ago. Also, Ichigo and I have gotten closer as friends, to the point that we tell each other everything... almost.

I realize I don't deserve a friend like her since I pretty much lie about my life. I have a "normal life" is what I say. That's not really true. To keep my story up, I'm a "shy, clumsy girl". That's all, I'm still the same person at home, just more talkative, loud, and graceful. I don't really like Ryou, but I act like I do, knowing nothing will really happen between us. Enough about myself, I sound stuck-up.

Anyways, Ryou is the same, but super lovesick over Ichigo. It makes me want to gag. I don't want to be rude or anything, but is it normal for your boss to oogle his employee every time he sees her? Also, we have seen no sign of the aliens these past three years.

Last of all, Keiichiro. He's still the same, looks and personality, still smiling and baking wonderful treats for us all.

Little did I know that his cooking was the start of trouble.

* * *

A/N: I do realize this is short. I don't write very long chapters, so I'll try to make them longer. Also, I plan to have pairings, but I don't know which ones yet, so if you have any ideas, just pm me. If anybody knows the ages of the characters in the manga and could tell me, that would be great (I think I know them, but I would like to double-check first before I make a mistake). Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Tart, Blackberry Tart

A/N- Here's my disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Also _this_ means that it is a flashback.

* * *

I remember when Ichigo would always say, "I wish I were as smart as you!", while Pudding would nod excitedly. Zakuro would nod once and go back to work, while Mint would sip her tea and scoff "Oh please Ichigo, like that's going to happen". Then Ichigo and Mint would get into one of their many squabbles. I would look around frantically, and drop the broom while trying to stop them.

That was before though, in the days I wish I could return to. Its been three years since the battle with Deep Blue and not much has changed in my daily life. I go to school, Cafe Mew Mew, then go home and cook for Dad and I. I don't have a mom anymore. She died of the "flu", the night after the battle with Deep Blue. At least that's what Dad. Yet, that's not the truth. Its far from it.

_Blood crawled under my door, staining the moonlit carpet lining the floors. I was still awake, lying in my bed after hearing muffle yells from the hallway. I was trembling. Cold sweat ran down my face. What was happening?_

"-asu, Retasu!" Pudding waved in my face, "Keiichiro's bringing us a treat for our hard work!". "Oh ok," I said, and sat down next to Ichigo at one of the tables. Pudding plopped down next to me and Zakuro and started chatting away. Ryou walked in, "Why are you girls aitting around?" he said crossly, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo started to reply but Pudding was faster, "We're waiting for Keiichiro to bring in our treat because today was a busy day and we worked really hard!"

At that moment, Keiichiro came in with a blackberry tart. Mom's favorite.

_"Lets get the blackberry tart Retasu", Mom said._

_"Ok!" my five year old self chirped._

_Later at home, I looked eagerly at the blackberry tart that sat on the table. Mom cut two mouthwatering pieces and then we ate. Its was good. Not too sweet, not too sour, but not like the first one I had._

_"Mmmm... Its good!" I beamed._

_"Yes, but its not like the first one" Mom smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. In fact, they looked a bit disappointed._

Years passed, and Mom and I tried all the blackberry tarts we could find. I had stopped at thirteen, when Mom died. We never did find the tart. I will never forget how each time it wasn't the tart, she looked disappointed and more determined. I looked at the slice of tart in front of me. It brought back so many memories that I wanted to forget. Just this once, I thought, I can manage. I brought the fork to my mouth. It hung there for a second, as I hesitated. Everyone chatted happily.

My eyes opened wide in shock. I instantly recognized that taste. Rich crumbly crust with not a bit of sugar. Sweet, sour blackberries topped a thin layer of slightly sweet whipped cream. Overall, it was a light summery dessert that is hard to forget. Everyone went quiet and stared worried.

"I-I'm sorry! I have g-go!" I stammered and ran out the door, forgetting at the moment about my stuff.

_"Lettuce, when you and I find that first tart, read this, but not before." Mom handed me a folded piece of paper._

_"Ok, I'll keep it safe" I promised. When I got home I placed in my nightstand and its been there since_

How come now? After three years I found the tart. Not Mom. Me.

Only its a bit too late.

* * *

A/N- Once again, thanks for reading and please review s I know how I can improve this story.


	3. Thoughts and Dinner

**Disclaimer- I don't own TMM**

A/N- Yes, I have not been on for a while. I had writers block. Well, I kinda couldn't figure out which way I wanted to progress the story. Anyways, I'll do my best to put out another chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I stared down at the worksheets in front of me. It was so hard to concentrate on the math problems that seemed to float across the page. The yellow no. 2 pencil trembled in my hands. I've had enough of this. Placing the pencil down I went to start dinner. Spaghetti: noodles and tomato sauce.

I put water on to boil and thought. I was certain of some things. One, my mom didn't die of the flu, the blood from that night proved it. Two, my dad was involved. And three, Keiichiro somehow knew Mom and Dad. I wanted to know the truth, not hide in the dark. Yet, some part of me didn't want to know. I was scared. What if…? No, my dad would not kill her so that wasn't it. What then?

I put the tomato sauce on the stove to heat and stirred it. Then thought some more. Why was I pretending to like Ryou? It was wrong, I know, but I needed a distraction. Being clumsy too? Umm… I'll just say the floors are more slippery at the café. Anyways, I needed to open that note. I couldn't bring myself to open it.

_Ssssss!_ Boiling water flowed from the pot and down the edge.

"Oh no!" I cried out, turning the heat down a tiny bit. Moving quickly, I grabbed the box of noodles and poured them into the bubbling water. Then I stirred the sauce once more.

It was five thirty already? Dad was due home in fifteen minutes. Better get the table set. I cleared my half-done homework off the table and set it on the desk in my bedroom. I got down two pale green place-mats and set them on the table along with plain white plates and clean, shiny silverware. The sun was starting to set outside. The Mews would be out by now. Ryou would be watching Ichigo run off to meet Masaya. My heart started to sink and Ryou's name. No, no, no! I don't like him. He loves Ichigo. I'm probably feeling guilty for pretending to like him. Yeah that's right, I'm feeling guilty. Now I just need to st-

Wait. My heard stopped for a second. I'm being a lie to them all. I can't be a mew. I choked, tears coming. All my friends would be… gone. Well, what would they think if they knew that I was a phony? Not the clumsy innocent girl I was thought to be? I shuffled to the bathroom and grabbed a tissue. Well, if that's how it had to be then it will.

I smiled into the mirror. I looked happy, but my eyes didn't.

"Hey Lettuce? What's with the noodles? They look done" my dad's voice echoed through the hallway.

What noodles? Wait… OHMIGOSH! DINNER! I started running. BAM! I slipped on the wood floor, go up, and ran again. I ignored the faint, 'Are you okay?' from Dad.

Dinner was mushy noodle and tomato sauce.

"I-I'm so sorry Dad" I apologized over and over. He just got home from a hard day of work.

"Its fine Lettuce" Dad said calmly, "I know you're busy with school and work."

"Oh… Um… Thanks Dad" I sighed then took a deep breath, "You're right, I am really busy. Maybe I should cut down on work."

* * *

A/N- This is short. Well, very short, but I'll make the next chapter longer! Please review or pm me if you have any suggestions.


End file.
